pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Images I mean credits you know words on the pic. That cool?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Manga I've found an image of artwork of Ruby from ORAS. Shall I upload it? Also, I've found a better image of Hoopa too. Shall I upload that too? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :How about the Hoopa image and I sent my response to your message on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot to say this. We don't have a page for Pokemon Shuffle. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Turns out, the quality of the Hoopa image isn't what I thought. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you update this page since Nect needs to be moved to Admins and Lord needs to be added to the Rollback list. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've also updated the Hall of Fame page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm going to create Lisia's manga page since a site called Pokemon Trainer says Lisia will appear in the manga with her Ali, http://www.pokemon-trainer.com/?q=node/506. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've created Ultima's Feraligatr, Fennel's and Fennel's Watchog manga pages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've also updated the Beauty page too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Shall I create a category for Subway Boss Pokemon? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for deleting it X and what do you think about the category? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand. Do you want to delete the categories, Contest Idols and Subway Bosses too? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've listed the categories for deletion and they aren't linked to anything either. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I was only doing it because one of the reasons why I was blocked is because I wasn't discussing changes. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'll be starting the BW manga on Wednesday or Thursday. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Question It's fine to upload an image of Mahri's Dewgong from ETP to Mahri's Seel's page or should I post the image in a new seperate page? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 07:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Move template What should I insert if a move changes category, i.e. Wake-Up Slap was a Smart move in Gen IV and then it changes to Tough in Gen VI. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, can you sort out the thing with Morgan since there are two Morgan's. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, it doesn't matter since I will do it instead. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you think Morgan's name should be changed to Morgan (Kalos) or Morgan (Hoenn)? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Separation Should I create separate pages for Wattson's Voltorb and Electrobe or have them as one page? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Wattson (Adventures), have a look at the Pokemon section and what is says in the box for them, its a redlink. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, shall I use the same image on each page too? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll use it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Unbound Hi. Can I know why you agreed on having these files again? Adrián Perry GZ 03:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images I guess you can say so. I am going to try to snapshot the images for every XY episode which currently don't have any images in the galleries.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) What should We do with this page, Diglett Thieves' Dodrio, since the characters that were linked to it were separated, if memory serves me right? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I see you moved it. Thanks for moving it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you please... ...move Ruby to "Ruby (Item)" and make the redirect as a disambiguation page because there are other pages with the name Ruby too. I'm going to create a page for Ruby's ETP counterpart and I was thinking that it would be great to have a disambiguation page that lists all Ruby pages. Nectaria (talk) 10:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for moving the page but can you please make the redirect as a disambiguation page? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 11:39, February 10, 2015 (UTC) User Can you talk to this user since I told him/her to name his/her pics how we do here but he/she hasn't done that. Can you talk to him/her and rename the pics since they are pretty good images and good sizes too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I'll upload them under new names. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) News Blogs Can you do the news blog for the end of this month and the first one next month because I can't do it due to personal reasons. Also, you might have to do the 22nd one too but I'll contact you if I can't do that one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'll ask Nect. I saw Shock doesn't want to so I won't ask him. Ellis99 CODE XANA 23:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Evelyn It's fine to move Evelyn's anime page to "Evelyn (AG094)" because there is another one who used to live in Hoenn and moved to Kalos. Ellis wanted to move the Battle Chatelaine one to "Evelyn (Hoenn)" but he can't because of the anime page having the same name. Yes, I know that there is not another Evelyn who appeared in another AG episode. Nectaria (talk) 05:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Categories It's fine to add the "Minor Characters" and "Rivals" categories to the Manga Character pages? I noticed that those categories were added to some Game Character pages not just on Anime Character pages. I also noticed that the Gym Leaders category was added to some Gym Leaders manga counterpart pages and that's why I added the category to Sabrina's ETP counterpart page. Nectaria (talk) 08:43, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sigh... It seems that you guys don't care about me anymore and that's mean that I will leave on this wiki for some reasons: #You didn't send messages after I left you the latest messages and the only thing that you care is the caption contest on your user blogs. #Ellis got blocked by Shockstorm again for the same reasons. He thought that Ellis still ignore the rules but Ellis didn't do anything wrong. He simply trying to upload images with better names instead of trying to steal images from Bulbapedia. We know that the image of Ash's Frogadier using Water Pulse was originally uploaded by TG12 and Ellis decided to upload the same image under a different name. He also thought that Ellis' moving of pages were pointless but I don't agree at all. The truth is that I was trying to unblock him but I was afraid to do that because Shockstorm will not agree with me and he will block him again, sigh :(. #I realize that I'm not a good admin and I was trying to demote myself and becoming a normal user again but I refused to do that :(. I think this wiki will be better without me :(. *sobs* Goodbye ;_; *runs off crying*. Nectaria (talk) 06:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :What you claim about Ellis is false. Either you are allowing yourself to be manipulated by him, or you are taking his side because he's your friend and you refuse to see this objectively. Anyways, Ellis has once again decided to ignore multiple warnings on his talk page, and moved pages inappropriately while edit warring with others. This is something that he has continued to do. It's clear that simply warning him isn't enough, therefore he has been blocked. He has been blocked for an extended length of time do to his refusal to change his behavior. I can see that he's been trying to get himself unblocked by going behind our backs on other wikis using dishonest methods. This ensures that he will be blocked for even longer. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :OK, whatever -_-. If you think that his moving of pages is pointless then what about other users' moving of pages? Some of Kyurem's moving of pages were also "pointless" like when he moved the "Giratina (Adventures)" page to "Charon's Giratina". Many users can make mistakes when moving a page and I have no problem with that because everyone makes mistakes. Sigh, please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 17:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::You were the one who tried to get Ellis unblocked and suggested this. Now you want to stop talking about it? Sorry, doesn't work like that. You are focusing on only one aspect and ignoring everything else. I have tried explaining what exactly has happened (and you know about all this because you have been going behind my, Avingnon, and Energy's backs by discussing this on the Yugioh wiki), yet you pretend like Ellis is basically innocent. Also, keep in mind that Avingnon was the one who blocked Ellis for longer last time, after Ellis tried pleading ignorance to Avingnon and claiming that I blocked him for no reason. So I'm not the only who feels this way. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Damn, everyone calm down, we just got off to a bad start. It'd be best if we all just continue our work and forget this ever happened. For more damage may be caused if this issue is poked around too much. Let us give Ellis a time to explain himself for these actions, then see what we can do next. Energy ''X'' 18:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know that Avingnon have blocked him but only once. You're the one who gave him the most of his blocks. OK, go and enjoy your opinion on Ellis being a bad user and please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 18:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Couple of quick questions For Pokémon that don't have any egg moves or learn TMs (like Caterpie) is it best to omit the section entirely or write something along the lines of "this Pokémon can't learn TMs/doesn't have any egg moves"? Also, for evolved Pokémon, should I omit the breeding section (it's redundant as the moves are listed on the basic stage pages) or link to the breeding moves on said basic pages? Jazzcookie (talk) 22:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) hi hi there. i was wondering if you could tell me what you would do if Pokemon were realSonicthehedgehog60 (talk) 19:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Please ignore this message because this user is another sockpuppet account of Pikachu700. Yes, he continue making sockpuppet accounts after his previous accounts were blocked. Nectaria (talk) 19:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) i'm new to this wiki, can you give me some advice in this wiki please LeLightGurl (talk)(LeLightGurl) Question What should I do :(? Should I leave on this wiki or stay on this wiki :(? I'm asking that because I do something wrong. Please see the last message on Shockstorm's talk page :(. Sigh, I realize that I'm not really a good admin but more like a bad admin :(. Nectaria (talk) 21:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Goomy X could you help me. Could you delete Ash's Sliggoo so we don't lose all the edits on ash's goomy?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:56, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok but we can't all the rivisons on goomy espescially after we waited this long to find out. You what I'm saying just let me rename so we lose them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Episodes I found them on Serebii.net. DragonSpore18 (talk) February 19, 2015 15:39 (UTC) 'Continuity' Section for episodes Hello there. I just wanted to let you know that I've added a 'Continuity' section to two XY episodes. I plan to do this for other episodes in future, but I wanted you to know in case you'd rather I didn't. If you'd rather I didn't do this, I'll understand and will stop. Have a great day in the meantime sir.Devitt.logan (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Energy X-san: Thanks for the welcome. I'm looking for the soundtrack played in the final scene of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" when Sir Aaron is telling his story to Lucario. If you know, please let me know. Thanks.